


Birthday Sex (Part 3)

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: Birthday Sex Series [3]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, daddy!Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets some birthday cuddles from his family and some sexy times with his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex (Part 3)

**June 13, 2018**

The sun is already up when you awake and you stretch as you turn your head to look at the clock on your bedside table: 8:30 am. You close your eyes again and snuggle back into your blankets, but then the time on the clock registers in your mind and you sit straight up. The baby!

It is only after you’ve thrown the blankets back and sprung out of bed that you realize that Chris isn’t in the bed. You wrack your brain trying to remember if he said he had plans for the day, but you’re pretty sure he didn’t. In fact, you vaguely recall him saying that he had nothing work-related scheduled until the fall, because being away from you and the baby for five weeks while he was promoting The Avengers: Infinity Wars Part 1 had nearly killed him.

Leaving your bedroom, you make your way to the nursery and pause just outside the door when you hear Chris talking to your baby boy.

“Now let’s talk about football,” his says softly. “Our favorite team, little buddy, is the New England Patriots. Now momma likes another team, but we’re Boston men and in Boston we like the Patriots. I begged your momma to let us name you after the best quarterback in the world, but she said no. But just between you and me, if you decide you want to change your name to Tom or Brady, I will fully support you in that decision.”

“And if he wants to change his name to Eli, Marcus or Russell?” you can’t help but ask from the hallway. You push the door open and slip into the room. “Will you still fully support that decision?”

Chris makes a disgusted face as he moves the baby and then pats his lap, inviting you to join your two favorite men for some cuddle time.

“Thank you for getting up with him,” you say, kissing Chris’s cheek after you take a seat on his lap and stretch your body out so your feet are lying on top of his on the ottoman. “I didn’t even hear him.”

“Well he kept you up pretty late last night,” Chris replies, looking down at the chubby cheeked bundle of love that has his eyes and smile. “I changed his diaper and gave him a bottle.”

“Never thought I’d see the day when you’d willingly get up early on your birthday,” you tease as you rest your head on his chest and watch your baby watch his daddy.

“You two are pretty damn good reasons to do anything that cuts into my sleeping time.” Chris’s eyes, too, are on the precious baby conceived around, if not on, his birthday last year.

The first trimester of your pregnancy had been in the midst of the hottest summer on record in Atlanta. Thankfully, it had only be the beginning of your pregnancy and not the end, but you’d still kept the AC on full blast, meaning there were some nights when Chris had lounged around the rental house in sweats and a sweatshirt.

The second term of your pregnancy had you spending your first fall in Boston while Chris took some well-deserved time off after the ten month shoot for the Infinity Wars. The original plan had been to stay through Christmas and then return to California for the final trimester of your pregnancy, but you and Chris had felt so comfortable with your Obstetrician and in the house next door to his mom’s house, that you hadn’t wanted to leave.

Your little bundle of joy had arrived in the early morning hours of March 5th and had quickly made his vocal abilities known to all. But given who his daddy is, it hadn’t be long before he’d started charming the pants off everyone he’d come into contact with.

Chris had stayed with you and the baby in Boston for as long as he could before he had to fulfill his promo obligation for the Avengers movie, which meant five long weeks without him. If it hadn’t been for your mom, Chris’s mom and his sisters, you don’t think you could have made it through. The whole experience had given you a new respect for the mom’s that do it all by themselves all the time.

Studying your baby boy, you see that his eyes have closed and he is sleeping. Turning your head to your husband, you see that he too is sleeping. Smiling, you nestle yourself closer to Chris, breathing in the scent of him, and close your own eyes.

You’re awaken a short time later by Chris poking you in the side frantically with his finger. Looking at him, you see a pained expression on his face and you quickly get up. He holds the baby up and you take him. Stepping aside, you watch as Chris wears a grimace on his face while he pulls himself out of the chair and then limps out of the room.

Concerned, you set your, thankfully, still sleeping baby in the crib and grab the baby monitor. You leave the nursery and head to your room, where you can hear Chris cursing.

“What’s wrong?” you ask.

“Just a cramp in my leg,” he replies. “It’s nothing serious, promise.”

You bite your lip as you watch him stretching his leg muscles out in a pair of low slung plaid pajama bottoms. As he moves, the fabric becomes tight over all his best areas and you have to sink your teeth into your lower lip to keep from moaning.

“Hey babe, can you massage my thigh?” Chris asks. He turns to you and cocks an eyebrow at you. “You ok?”

“I’m fine,” you reply quickly, trying to compose yourself. “Lie down on the bed, I’ll grab some lotion.”

You go into the bathroom and when you come out, Chris is lying horizontally across your bed naked. He winks at you as your eyes meet his and you know he knows exactly what was going through your mind when he was stretching.

Climbing onto the bed, you force yourself not to stare at his firm ass as you position yourself on his side. You squirt some lotion into your hands and then you being to work on the back of his leg that had cramped up. Taking your time, you work your way down his leg and then back up, working all of his muscles. Then you climb over him, using his firm ass to steady yourself, and you work on his other leg.

As you finish massaging his legs, you look up his body and smirk to yourself. Moving slowly, you creep up to his side and then you draw your hand back and land a loud smack to his ass.

He jerks backwards and looks at you in surprise. “What was that for?” he asks.

“Payback for trying to brainwash our son into being a Patriots fan,” you reply. “We agreed the only team we’d force him to like was the Boston Red Sox. Other than that, he is allowed to pick any team that his heart desires.”

“Oh, you heard that?” he says, innocently.

“Yes, I did,” you say, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Sorry, babe, but you know how I am about the Pats,” he says, rolling onto his side so he is facing you. “Let me make it up to you.”

“How?” you ask.

“You can tell him about your favorite team.”

“And?”

“That isn’t enough?”

You shake your head.

“Alright, what else did you have in mind as punishment?”

Your eyes flicker to his hardening manhood and then back to his face, where a grin is spreading.

“You’re wearing too many layers for that,” he says as he pushes himself up until he is kneeling in front of you.

You pull your night shirt over your head and toss it aside. As he watches, you take off your nighttime nursing bra and then lay yourself back against the pillows of your bed. His hands push yours aside as you reach for the hem of your panties and he slides the material down your legs and then off.

He crawls up the bed and stretches his body out along side your own.

“I’ve missed this,” he says as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close to him. “I’ve missed you.”

It’s only been in the two weeks since he has been home that you’re body has been ready to take him inside, but between family obligations and taking care of the baby there hasn’t been a lot of time for you two to be intimate.

“I’ve missed you, too,” you reply as just the feeling of his hands on your skin ignite the fire that has been simmering in the background for a few weeks.

His hands continue to roam your body as he leans in and captures your lips for a much needed kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you run your hands through the silky locks of his hair, happy that he had agreed to wait until after your best friend’s wedding in a couple weeks to go to his preferred summer buzz cut styling.

As his hands reach your sensitive breasts, you pull out of the kiss and moan against his lips. His tongue licks your bottom lip and his hands carefully tease your milk-heavy breasts.

“Damn, babe,” he whispers in your ear. “You are so sexy.”

You feel his eyes on your breasts and you can’t help but blush. Being pregnant and then breastfeeding, when your son will actually latch on, means your breasts were a cup or two bigger than normal.

“I should probably pump before we do this,” you say.

“Afterwards,” Chris replies. “I’ll even clean the pump for you.”

You roll your eyes as he chuckles and mumbles something about sending Hemsworth a thank you card for all the breast pump cleaning techniques.

Chris’s hands slip between your legs and you suck in a breath as he makes contact with your clit. You part your legs as his fingers find your sex and you close your eyes as he teases you with his fingers.

“I need you,” you whisper as he slides a finger in and out of your sex.

“As you wish.” He kisses you and then climbs in between your legs. He positions himself at your entrance and then slides in slowly, allowing your body to adjust to his size. He positions his hands on either side of your head and lowers his mouth to yours again as he pulls out and then slides back in.

In the four years you’ve been together, the two of you have had nearly every kind of sex, but you don’t think it has ever been so intimate with him before. This time it isn’t about either of you getting off, though you know you both will, this is about just being together.

The desire between the two of you builds slowly and it is only towards the end that your bodies demand more effort from both of you. You wrap your legs around Chris’s waist as he increases the tempo of his thrusts and you cling to him as his body shakes as he shoots his seed into you.

He remains a tower of strength as he continues to move inside of you, bringing you to your climax within a few moments of his own. He slides out of you, but lays down alongside of you, pulling your spent body close to his own.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
